Burning Fire
by UmbriGirl
Summary: Ok so this is about Kal x  mystery  if you cant guess then you must not know anything about Pokemon, hope you like it. But what will happen next? Why did Kal faint/ passout! Find out next!


"Minccino? Miiinccino! MINCCINO!" Something jabbed me in the stomach. "Ow!" I shoot up, only to slam my head against metal. "Minccino! Minccoo..." I groaned, my head throbbing and stomach soar. Opening one eye I see a small grey chinchilla like creature standing over me with a worried look. "Oh, hey Minccino. Whats up?" She starts jumping up and down on my stomach, pointing toward something. I turn my head, both eyes open, and try to remember where I am. _Oh yeah, Im on the plane. I wonder if were close to Sinnoh yet? _As if hearing my thoughts Minccino jumps off me, and on to the hard metal floor of Skylas cargo plane. She grabs my hand and tries to pull me out of the bunk bed, I laugh, then wiggle out of the crammed space. Stretching and rubbing the back of my forehead I yawn, Minccino smiles at me, her big eyes gleaming. I stand up and the foot steps stop, the door in front of me opens, and a red haired girl steps in.

"Oh hey Kal! Your awake! I was just coming to tell you that were gonna land in ten minutes, so get all your stuff together!"

"Sweet! Alright, thanks Skyla!"

"Minc!" Minccino leaps at me, landing on my shoulder as I walk over to my duffle bag. Unzipping it, I reach in and pull out four round red and white spheres.

"Come on out guys!" I throw the Poke Balls behind me, zipping up the bag, then turning around. Standing before me are three creatures; one looks like an orange river otter, another a brownish tan animal, the one next to that, a black fox and the last one a grey bird. Suddenly realizing I was there, they all look at me.

"Buizel!" The otter runs at me, followed by Eevee, Zoura and Starly.

"Heya guys! Sorry I had to keep you all in your Poke Balls for so long!"

"Zouro! Zour!" The small black fox gleams at me, "_Thats ok Kal! We were fine, I took a nap."_

"Eeve, Eevee!" _"__Yeah, it wasnt to bad!_"

"Starll! Starly!" _"__But you still havent told us where were going!" _I laugh as all my Pokemon excitedly stand in front of me.

"Well, were going back to Jhoto!" They all burst into even more happiness, even Minccino is dancing on my shoulder.

"EEVEE! Eeevveee!" _Woohoo! I cant wait!_

"Starllly! Star!" _"__Hooray!"_

"Buize!" "_Yeah!"_

"Minico! Mi!" "_When are we gonna get there?"_

"Zour, zoura." _"__But why right now? Dont we still have to beat the Champion in Unova?_"

"Yeah, so everybody get ready! Dont worry Zoura, were going back to Unova in a bit." For some strange reason Ive always been able to understand Pokemon, even when I was little. I never told anyone, for all the obvious reasons, but I only met one other person that could some what communicate with Pokemon; N. I left him back in Unova, you could call him clingy and over reactive, I guess.

Grabbing my duffle bag and swinging it over my shoulder I throw the Poke Balls back at the Pokemon, they flash into a burst of white light, then return to their holders. Picking up the four balls laying on the ground, I click them onto my belt, Minccino rubs against my head then settles on my shoulder again.

"You ready?"

"Mincco!" "_Lets go!" _I smile, then walk out of the room into the planes hallway. Walking past boxes, nets and a window. I stop, stepping up to the small circular glass. The world zoomed by as a city grew closer and closer, down on the ground I saw small dots; people, or Pokemon. _I wonder how he is, I cant wait to see him again...And all those other guys of course. _A hand on my shoulder startles me, turning around I see a tall, black haired girl, her bright green highlights almost illuminate in the dim lighting.

"I was wondering where you went." She said, combing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh hey Umbri, were almost there ya know." She smiles, then leans next to me on the metal wall, giving me _THAT_ look.

"Youre think about him, arent you?" I sigh, totally caught. Minccino hops off my shoulder, landing next to Umbri on the window sill; staring out the window.

"You got me!" Umbri laughs then nudges me in the arm, being a total people person, she knew how to get someone to talk.

"Hey, dont worry about it. Youll get through to him eventually! At least hes better then N." I glare at her, punching her in the arm. Umbri laughs, then motions for me to head toward the EXIT sign.

"Come on Minccino!" The small chinchilla glances out the window one more time before jumping onto my extended arm and climbing up to my shoulder. 

The sound of pressure being released as well as a brisk wind brushed over me, I blinked against the harsh sunlight that leaked through the EXIT door of the plane. I raised my arm in front of my face as the door continued to open, I felt Minccino hide under my dirty blonde hair. The door stopped with a satisfying _CLANK! _Umbris shaded outline stood next to me, I turned my head to see Skyla behind us, she winked.

"Alright, have fun you too! Ill pick you guys up in about three weeks, so be back here on time!" Umbri gave a thumbs up.

"Gotcha!"

"Right!" My eyes adjusted to the brightness and a gasped at the sight before me. Beyond the airport was a huge open space of sand and ocean, bird Pokemon soared over the crystal blue water. I heard Umbri laugh then grab my wrist and pull me down the stairs onto the ground. We turned and waved goodbye to Skyla, then ran off toward the SunyShore airport terminal.

The large building was bustling with people, mostly business men and women trying to catch there flight. The airport was just recently built so that Sinnoh could have an easier way to connect with Unova, but Jhoto, Kanto and Hoenn turned the airport idea down. To get to those regions, boat was the way to go. Me and Umbri worked our way through the crowds until we finally made it back outside, I sighed in relief.

"Minccino!" Minccino poked its head out from my hair, startling a few people because of its rarity in regions other then Unova. She jumps off my shoulder and looks around, staying close to my feet before climbing back to my head.

"Hey, lets go visit my Mom so we can grab some grub." Umbri says, I nod. We start running off toward the city, I awkwardly sling my duffle bag across my shoulders. Minccino clings to the strap, looks around in awe as we sprint through the city.

"Umbri! Youre home!" A brown haired woman embraces Umbri after we knock on the red door to the olive green house.

"Hiya Mom!" Francis releases her daughter then glances around to spot me.

"Oh and Kalambry too!" Umbri's mom literally tackles me in a hug, Minccino jumping from my shoulder.

"Minccino!" My grey chinchilla says loudly, holding a small fist to her chest.

"And of course I cant forget little Minccino!" The small chinchillas face brightens and she leaps into Franciss arms.

"Its good to see you again Francis." I say, Umbri smiles then steps inside the large house, I follow her as Francis lets Minccino hop to the floor. Umbri leads me upstairs to her green painted room - Umbri loves anything green. She sets her bag on her bed and flops down onto it with a sigh, I laugh, setting my own bag in a chair. Walking over to her closet, and pull out a black messenger bag then a green back pack. I toss the back pack to Umbri, she catches it, then sets it on top of her other bag. She groans, Minccino sits on the table next to Umbris bed, snacking joyfully on a green poffin. I walk back over to my duffle bag and unzip it, dumping everything out onto the floor.

"Ok, checklist time."

"Oh God not the Check List Time!" I blocked out her comment and looked over my stuff.

"So lets see what we got here _MENTAL CHECKLIST TIME!"_

I clap my hand together, grabbing everything I listed then stuffing the rest into my duffle bag and throwing it in the closet. Then putting the other stuff into my black messenger bag, organizing it, then clipping the buckles closed with satisfaction.

I get up from kneeling over my bag and step over to Umbri, putting my hands on my hips. She glances up.

"Now." I say.

"Noooooooo." I glare at her. "Fiiiiiiinnnne." She moans, slowly sitting up.

"I'll be down stairs, I wanna be out of here and over to Jhoto in an hour." Umbri rolls her eyes, but gets up and starts unpacking. I grab my bag and swing it over my shoulder.

"You wanna come down stairs with me Minccino?" My grey chinchilla finishes nibbling on the poffin and jumps to the carpet, then onto my hand and along my arm.

"Ok, Im done packing-" Umbri walks down stairs, her green bag on her back, blue t-shirt and green sleeveless jacket in check, and lastly dark wash blue jean and red converse.

"Finally! Lets go!" Now Im the one pulling her by the wrist, she calls goodbye to her mom, who waved to us from the door. We run around the back to the house to find our bike right where wed left them.

"You ready for this?" Umbri says. I turn to her.

"Hell yeah!" I run to my blue bike and hop on, Umbri gets on her own bike. Minccino leaps from my shoulder into the small basket, I shove off and head away from Umbris house. _Why am I so anxious? Whats got me so determined to get to Kanto? _I suddenly felt my heart flutter as the though came to mind. _Ohyeah, thats why. _I had no idea Umbri was riding right next to me until I heard her laugh.

"W-what?" I asked, knowing a blush was coving my face.

"Youre doing it again! Sheash girl you are so love drunk!" I glare at her, blushing even more.

"N-no Im not! Hey, you shouldnt be talking! After all, how long has it been sense youve seen-" Umbri cut me off, I smirked as red covered her cheeks.

"Im gonna see him soon! In fact, I need to take a right up here. Will you be ok going to Kanto alone?" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah Ill be good, at least you wont be there to embarrass me!" We both laugh, then I look ahead toward where the road splits.

"Well, Ill be seeing in a couple of days I guess." We slow to a stop, I put the kick stand down on my bike and hop off. I walk over to Umbri and wrap her in a hug, she hugs me back.

"Ill miss ya." I say as I pull away, we had been best friends since we were in diapers, we did everything together, so you can imagine how hard going on separate Pokemon adventures was, and now this. I watched sorrowfully as Umbri got back on her bike and road off toward SnowPoint City, and I turned and road toward Canalave; there I would take the ship to Hoenn, alone.

The summer air blew past me as I road along the beach near Pastoria, a few kids played in the surf. Suddenly I got an idea. Slowly to a halt, I popped the four PokeBalls from my belt and threw them into the air.

"Lets go everyone!" Out burst Buizel, Zoura, Eevee and Starly. They looked around in wonder for a moment, I started riding again.

"Come on guys!" They looked at me in surprise, then sprinted - and flew - after me, Starly flew next to me, and Zoura was at my back tire in a flash. Eevee and Buizel took a little bit, but they caught up too. I smile as all my Pokemon run next to me, Minccino riding in the basket; waving to Zoura and Starly.

I left the blackness of the cave behind as bright light shined, revealing the town of Eterna. _So close, wow, what time is it? The suns almost gone! _I had returned my Pokemon - accept for Minccino, of course. Realizing how tired I suddenly was, I spotted a Pokemon Center ahead. _Thank God!_

As I chained my bike up, I step through the sliding door, but instead of entering the usually warm and welcoming Center; I felt cold, and dizzy, so dizzy.

"Minccino!" "_Kalambry!" _I heard Minccino shriek, then I only saw darkness.

National PokeDex

National Map

Master Ball

Badge Case

DS Lite

Berry Bag

Dowsing Machine

Book

5 Oran Berries

2 Revives

A bunch of other stuff I dont want to list


End file.
